


Second floor, 4th aisle

by alittlebugsheadx



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Librarian Kevin, bughead falling in love, kevin ships bughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebugsheadx/pseuds/alittlebugsheadx
Summary: Kevin volunteers at the local library: the place of peace between the two sides of Riverdale. I guess you could say, that symbolises his position in all of this: the middleman. Betty Cooper, whilst she represents the Northside by the way she looks and dresses, has a heart that neither ‘side’ can call their own. The only one to hold it, turns out to be no one other than the Jughead Jones, Serpent Prince. Kevin ships the two together, although they’ve never technically met. Whilst sitting in the same place for years, in different days, the two have not fallen in love with one another yet.That is until Jughead Jones turns up on a Friday instead of Thursday.OR:Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones’ love story seen in the eyes of Kevin’s Keller (whilst remaining in 3rd person).





	Second floor, 4th aisle

Kevin volunteered at the local library because it was a peaceful place, where Northside met Southside and miraculously managed to maintain the peace between them. For the sake of the books.

Everybody deserved to explore the stories that the pages narrated; learn the poems that the heart wrote; speak in languages that the soul developed. It was a basic right.

Kevin had two very strong, very different supporters for his belief.

One was the gorgeous Betty Cooper. Flawless in personality as she was appearance, Betty knew how to please the people around her. She was selfless in that way, always thinking about others. But sometimes being that perfect, in school and at home, is just exhausting. So the library was her safe haven. It was where she could do something for her; ‘waste time’ reading away; be absorbed in her own little world. Or big world, rather: the imagination runs far and wide.

She had an aisle. A particular aisle that she would come to. She didn’t know why, it just was her favourite place to sit. Second floor, 4th aisle from the elevator.

She came to the library on every odd day: Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday. That’s how it fit into her routine.

She always made conversation with Kevin at the front desk, clearly eager to find out about the newest event of his life. She debated with him too, on topics that mattered. She never spoke to him just because she had to. She was special that way, always making others feel special too.

The other was the gang leader, Jughead Jones. Tough in exterior, Jones had a soft heart that appreciated _true_ literature. Kevin wouldn’t dare say it, but he certainly thought it: Jones was a sucker for romance. He was also selfless, but in a different way. He didn’t do things to please people; he did things for their benefit. Even if it meant he had no gain from it. If it helped his fellow Serpent, he would do it. Sometimes, Kevin avoided asking what exactly ‘ _it_ ’ was, but deep down he knew Jones was a good guy. Even if he pretended that he wasn’t.

One time, a guy was spurting homophobic comments towards Kevin on an empty day, and Jughead stepped in rather quickly actually. Almost as though he had been offended himself. He was like that, he was, always doing what he could to protect those around him; taking things to heart; empathising with others. Some might call it a weak spot, but Kevin truly believed it was his strongest quality of all.

He also preferred the 4th aisle on the second floor for some unknown, bizarre reason.

The frustrating thing was, Jones came to the library on Thursdays and Saturdays.

Although, one week he came on a Friday.

***

Kevin walked past the aisle, trying not to look obvious as he peered over his shoulder.

_Finally._

The blonde princess was showing the Serpent Prince a certain chapter of her favourite book, as he sat beside her, him too with his back against the end wall. Betty had her legs crossed, and his were straight. Kevin didn’t observe much other than that. He did notice, however, that whilst Betty was showing him a part of her soul, written across those pages, Jones was admiring her face instead. The way her eyes lit up when she was astounded or how the corners of her mouth tugged upwards when she guiltily found something amusing, that sort of thing.

He returned on Saturday, same time, finding the duo sitting in the same place. Only now, Jughead had his arm around her shoulder, as he showed her his book. What’s more adorable was when they would steal glances at each other, hoping the other didn’t notice. When Betty tried hard to concentrate on the meaning of the words, the true essence of it all, Jughead would smile at the intensity of her eyes. And when Jughead explained to her what he thought about it, she would bite her smile back as his passion towards it was becoming more and more evident by the second.

***

It became a daily thing, and Kevin couldn’t help but let his heart feel light at the sight of them. As a few weeks progressed, he would see Betty’s head nuzzling into Jughead’s chest like it belonged there; Jughead kissing the top of Betty’s head randomly, when he felt like it; fingers caressing hands.

He even caught them stealing kisses instead of just glances.

He assumed their blossoming romance was going well until that Friday.

His heart broke at the sight.

It felt so wrong, to see Jughead there, all alone.

Sitting by himself, book in hand, but mind nowhere in sight. He was broken from his daydreaming by Kevin, “Hey, you alright, bud?”

Kevin’s heart continued to shatter at the sad eyes Jughead looked up at him with. “She’s not here,” he whispered, voice so frail it sounded like it would break.

Kevin didn’t know what else to say to that other than, “I’m sure she’s just running late,” and hoping for the best.

And thank God she was.

***

It had been several months now, and Jughead and Betty were still going strong. Albeit they didn’t come to the library as often as they used to, with life being more hectic and all. But that was okay. They still came on Sundays and rainy Mondays, wrapping their legs together, holding onto one another, leather wrapped around her arms, falling deep into their books, sharing body heat.

Kevin did miss them. He did miss the warm feeling he felt at the sight of them, both so in love. He, of course, had Joaquin, and was in love himself, but that didn’t mean Betty and Jughead didn’t have that endearing effect on him. Their love was so strong, anyone could feel it radiate from them, even the local library volunteer.

That was certainly unique.

And it was only right that it was a Saturday, several years from then, on the second floor, 4th aisle, when he had to interrupt the couple making out on the floor.

And it was only right that it was a Saturday, many more years from then, on the second floor, 4th aisle, when he found a small, blonde boy hoisting up an even smaller, dark-haired girl in an attempt to reach a book.

And it was only right that it was on a Saturday, on the second floor, 4th aisle, when he found the message in the book. That same book, Betty had showed Jughead on the day they met. Inscribed in the second chapter, 4th page were the words:

_‘Where we opened our hearts like we did the pages of our favourite novels. In other words, where we first met.’_


End file.
